The purpose of Dr. Jennifer Iudicello?s K23 application is to provide focused training and mentoring in the neurobiological aspects of methamphetamine (METH) addiction and HIV disease that builds on her strong academic foundation in the neurocognitive and functional consequences of addictions and neuroAIDS in service of her long-term goals as an independent, transdisciplinary patient-oriented investigator. The proposed training, knowledge, and research experience will promote her development into an independent investigator capable of bridging laboratory neurobiological discoveries with their clinical expression and real-world impact among persons living with METH addiction and HIV disease. This work is of considerable